


一时兴起 番外

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 是主线剧情里的车车完整版，跟我之前的短篇不一样这个肉稍短一些，如若有没吃饱的宝宝们，麻烦你们去看看短篇，一直有写肉文的，这个文的初衷还是以剧情为主的番外共两篇





	一时兴起 番外

山治看索隆那样子新奇的不行，原本以为跟自己在一起的索隆冷淡还透着些清心寡欲，没想到对自家的表哥格外的不客气，最重要的是他居然听见索隆骂人了，这个男人果然还有很多需要他挖掘的地方，他有些兴廳奋

索隆完全不知道山治心里的小九九，如果他知道他必定告诉他从小到大罗是怎么整他的，导致他一见他就不自觉的想要踹他一脚以平心头的怒火

“笑什么，回屋睡觉去”

还没从刚才的不shuǎng中缓过来，连带着语气都有些不客气，山治笑的那么开心让他完全误会了，他觉得山治是因为罗才笑的，因为有自知之明他觉得自己不如那黑发混廳弹有趣，更不能让山治这样开心的笑

“你屋不就是我屋吗，我就在这睡了”

说完就随意的瘫在了床廳上作势要睡觉，出乎意料的索隆并没有坚持撵他走，他想着时间也还早等会儿再让他回去也不迟

不过他没想到他不仅低估了山治也高估了自己…

白天出了一身汗也没来得及洗澡就nòng了这么一出，身上粘腻让他想赶紧冲个澡，没多想他直接进了浴廳室，可当他闭上眼睛冲着热水的那一刻他后悔了

一闭上眼睛脑海里显现的全是山治那诱人的模样，闷热的水汽让浴廳室里的wēn度骤升仿佛要把人融化了一般，他对这方面的兴趣不高

若不是现在自己这根生机勃勃的，他一度怀疑自己是性廳冷廳淡所以别人这么议论他他也不会反驳，几乎很少会有这种情况发生只是偶尔的正常男人的生理反应，他也很少重视的解决，所以这次他也打算置之不理反正过会儿就会消下去，因为山治还在外面

把水龙头的调wēn往反方向掰着，接受凉水的洗礼，他祈祷用这个方fǎ能使心中的欲廳火迅速消散，莫名的他觉得这次的欲廳望有些来势汹汹

拧门把的动作一气呵成，仅一秒钟外面那人就闯了进来，只见索隆双手放在头侧抵着墙看见他进来一脸的惊讶，忍不住往下一瞧，…………

“出去！” 没想到他会突然闯进来还在这种时候，索隆有些气恼，低哑性廳感的嗓音响起

“有我呢干嘛忍着？”

说着上前伸手直接附上绿发男人的那处揉廳niē了起来，那里显而易见的已经坚廳挺的站起来的了，那地方烫的不行差点灼伤他的手心，显然是很精神的

水是冰凉的可见索隆并不打算解决，山治其实有些心疼他，一个大老廳yé们自己在这冲凉水挺难受的他能明白，其实他也没想到索隆会这样，因为他本来只是想问问他需不需要衣服，顺便逗他一下，可他没想到索隆对他是有感觉的，这让他很欣喜

之前的山治一直不太确定自己的攻势会不会对那样一个沉着冷静的男人有作用，甚至他都不知道索隆喜欢男人还是女人就冲动行廳事，不过现在一切顾虑都消散了

一段时间的相处他发现索隆一直细心的默默的在照顾他，就像刚才涂yào的时候那人的眉头紧锁，他想他也是会心疼自己的吧

山治并不是个没有自尊心的人，但他爱眼前这个绿发男人，胜过一切包括他的自尊心，索隆能够开心是他最高兴的事

更何况和爱人做那档子事，并不算是不知廉齿，他认定了他就是这辈子最爱的人…

被山治细廳nèn的手指抚廳mō廳着，无论从视觉上还是感觉上都让索隆倒xī一口气，很久没有发廳xiè过的欲廳望不听指挥的屹立着，索隆并不想伤害山治，可那人却想不明白的一样非要往qiāng口上撞

索隆心慌的很，他不太适应这种感觉，每天见到山治的时候心都养养的总会有冲动的想fǎ，一切都变得不受控廳制起来，尽管他努力的抑制和告诫自己不能这样做

而当金发少年认真的替他调试水wēn廳的时候，他心里最后的防线也彻底崩塌了，当年他只见一眼便记到了现在的男孩儿，此刻就站在他的面前体贴的照顾他的感受

“这是你自找的”

绿发男人一把钳住了在自己下廳身作怪的手，无情的撕咬上怀里的人的嘴唇，仿佛要撕碎他一般的力气，在这一刻沉睡已久的野兽终于bào发了，他被廳bī到了绝境浑身散发着戾气，而那双墨sè的眸子里却充满了情廳欲，一切只因山治一人而起

明显的自己的心意和态度无fǎ再隐zàng，jun人 作战里除了服廳从指挥还要懂得随机应变，能身处团长这个位置的索隆当然是更加的机敏，这些天的相处他对山治的渴望就如同星星之火一般，此刻那人还在找sǐ一般的煽廳动着他内心的燎原之火

撩廳拨起了作用，索隆终于跨过了心里的那道防线，嘴唇处撕扯的快廳感让山治不jìn抬臂勾住那人坚廳实的脖颈，他得逞的轻笑着，嘴角上扬，只一瞬间他调笑的声音就被接廳wěn的水声盖过，绿发男人占据着主导在他的口腔里为廳非廳作廳dǎi

山治不甘示弱的抚廳mō廳他想念已久的胸膛以及背脊，意料之中手廳感好的不行，性廳感的男人连走路都是有魅力的，更不要说现在了

无暇顾及的huā洒烹廳出的热水将刚洗完澡的人湿廳了个彻底，室内的wēn度骤然升高甚至比刚才还要闷热

山治紧紧的拥着索隆，训练有素的jun人身材自然是好到没话说，尽管不像新bīng一样训练，那一身的腱子肉和晒黑了的肌肤也值得山治liú连，，双廳tuǐ轻轻一跃便夹廳住了他的腰，以那人的力气完全能承受住他的重量

挂在自己身上的男人像色情狂一样抚摸自己身上的每一处，用小腿摩挲着他的臀部肌肉手也不老实的在他前胸后背的缝隙中游走，看架势的确是爱惨了他

心里的成就感油然而生，索隆平生第一次有了想把一个人弄的凌乱不堪的想法

山治妖冶的样子尽在眼前，身上穿着带有自己味道的衣服，被水淋湿了贴在皮肤上胸前的凸起颇为明显，好似情趣内衣一般，给索隆带来无限的冲击

一个男人怎么能诱人成这样索隆真的无fǎ廳理解，不过将这么稀有的战利品据为己有的事他倒是乐意为之

隔着贴身的衣物，俯身前倾着将那处凸起含进嘴里，温热的口腔带给山治的是绝顶的快感，这男人仿佛经验丰富做起这些事来游刃有余，完全打消了山治的顾虑

“恩…”没想到上来就被亲了那里的人显然舒服的不行，被啃咬和舔弄的快感就像是犯了烟瘾一般的让人心痒难耐

他不禁贴紧了索隆被冷落的那根炙热，伸手到下面帮他抚弄着，此刻的那根已经兴奋到了顶点，顶端渗出的透明液体被山治用手指搜刮着，均匀的涂在了柱体上

重新得到重视的性器被那人握住，快感直冲大脑整个人都开始发热，呼出的热气全部喷洒在了凸起的那一点上返还给了那人

“索隆，上我，就现在…” 诱人的声音在耳边回荡，被打湿的金sè发廳丝滴着水，水滴顺着发廳丝滴在眼睑上山治又zá在索隆的肩窝里……他忍不住了……

把人翻过去背对着自己，一场毫无准备的性爱让两人只能借着洗发水润滑，沉着的绿发男人此刻依旧展现着自己的人格魅力

他隐忍着 耐心的按压着穴口的褶皱直到那里变得松软，山治却是个急性子，这样不上不下的前戏他一分钟都不想多忍，回手握住索隆的手带领着他的手指进入正题

索隆的倔脾气也在此刻展现了出来，他嘶了一声拍掉了山治的手，占据着主导却也如愿的伸进一指满足他

“嗯…”体内的欲火没有得到缓解反而因为一指进入而膨胀了起来，山治不禁闷哼出声极力配合着索隆的动作，好快一些进行到下一步

当三根手指一起在他的后穴中活动时，山治还是感受到了疼痛，可他目测索隆的那根家伙要比三根手指粗的多，虽然有些不适应他还是努力的放松后面方便更好的容纳他的性器

……

“啊…”被进入的那一刻山治舒爽的呻吟出声，没有什么比身心同时得到满足更令人兴奋的事情了，更何况是和他爱得人第一次结合

绿发男人被温热的穴道包裹着，忍不住动了起来，不讲究技巧直一味的靠感觉行事，天生默契使他们从中获得了更多的快感

得到满足的金发少年扶着墙壁弓着腰承受身后的攻击，活脱脱像一只被人搔了痒的猫，嘴巴微张着发出悦耳动人的声音

男人结实有力的腰臀耸动着向前推进，该死的性感

让回头偷看的山治心动的不行

索隆钳着那人的窄腰不间断的从后方顶弄着，被侵略的人双手扶着墙却不断下滑有被提了上来

“这位祖宗，可还满意？”回头与他对视的蓝色眼眸勾人心魂摄人心魄，激发了索隆心底里的野性，他俯身用自己的前胸紧贴着那人细嫩白皙的脊背，勾唇坏笑着提问

“你他妈…哈啊…就这点力气？”

嘴上不饶人的山治在结合的这一刻再也不收敛自己的秉性，爽到只能艰难的反击，明明身体很是满足却因为那男人太过性感而想要更多

绿发男人闻言剑眉微挑了一下，之后的山治就只说出过这一句还算完整的挑衅

因为索隆如他所愿更好的满足他，想到了一个点子，他将山治转过身来抱着他让他离开地面，继而将自己勃发的性器插回因为紧张而收缩的地方

“哈啊…”这个姿势显然已经顶到了前所未有的深度，山治惊呼出声，他完全没想到索隆会将他抱起来草，虽然脱离地面但他的紧张也只是一秒而已

下一秒他就完全放松的将自己交给了那绿发男人，他紧紧勾住男人的腰和脖子，舔吻着令他着迷的肩膀

“啊啊…索隆！”

索隆看他对自己身体迷恋的样子，是个小色狼没错了，心里腹诽着却也满足的继续动作，没动几下就听见山治拔了高的叫声喊着他的名字，通过强烈收缩的后穴索隆心里了然

没想到山治的敏感点这么深，一般的可当真是满足不了他………

得到了信号的绿发男人毫不留情的攻击着那一点，也朝着更深处顶弄，山治甚至觉得自己要被顶穿了，麻酥的感觉好似电击一般愈演愈烈使他无法思考

他抓住索隆生机勃勃的绿发伸出舌头索吻，支离破碎的呻吟声从两个人纠缠的舌间泄出

“呃啊啊，别…哈…一直顶那…”

由于站立进入的姿势，山治觉得自己整个人嵌在索隆的身上，浑身的重量都由体内的那根支撑着，最深处的地方恰巧又是他的敏感点

连续的顶弄让他实在是吃不消，他挣扎着想要换个姿势却被撞的失去力气

他只得带着撒娇的语气央求那强壮的男人放过他，可被山治撩拨了这么久的索隆才不会轻易的放过他

他的眼睛紧随着山治，不放过他每一个因自己而产生的诱人表情

“啊，不行…我要…”

快感使然，山治忍不住想要发泄，前段已经兴奋的冒出液体随着动作蹭到了索隆的小腹上

关键时刻索隆把他抵在了墙上，腾出一只手来握住了他的那根，身下的动作却没停过

“放…放开！”

背上冰凉的触感丝毫没有让山治冷静下来，整个人处于冰火两重天的快感当中，偏偏索隆不让他发泄，他承受着越来越快的冲刺却企图让索隆放开他

后穴的高潮比前段更早的到达，山治高亢的呻吟声充斥在整个浴室里，索隆被强烈收缩的后穴较紧，咬着牙坐着最后冲刺

“啊啊，快…”

在他冲刺的过程中山治一直持续在后穴的高潮之中，嘴巴微张着做不出任何反应，来不及吞咽的口水就那么顺着嘴角流了下来

松手的那一刻，浓郁的液体一股一股的随之发泄出来，被抵在墙上的人眼神涣散喘着粗气承受着顶点的快感，后方也被滋润了爱人新鲜的液体

被无限延长的高潮使得两个人大汗淋漓，许久才缓过来的山治一口咬在索隆的肩膀上，疼的他倒吸冷气，他扳过那人的脸，给予深吻

一切都没有结束，开了荤的索隆犹如一头发情的野兽肆意侵略着山治

浴廳室里的水声掩盖不住那诱人的呻廳吟和沉醉的cū喘，声音持续了很久，久到，所有人都进入了梦乡……

果然，山治还是把他睡了个彻底……

一只老虎居然被狐狸吃干抹净，这大概是闻所未闻的大事了吧

……

end


End file.
